<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Advantage by embers (flames_kissed), holarke_kissed (flames_kissed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355424">Taking Advantage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/embers'>embers (flames_kissed)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/holarke_kissed'>holarke_kissed (flames_kissed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacies Canon Alternations [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced to Watch, Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/embers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/holarke_kissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Clarke has one request of Hope so he won’t throw the last artifact into the pit.<br/>Set in 1x15/1x16</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacies Canon Alternations [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Advantage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time waiting something like this. I would never ever advocate for this in the real world. Extremely dubcon as Clarke’s basically holding a gun to their heads.<br/>Also in this, Hope gets captured with Landon.<br/>TRIGGER WARNINGS: Sexual Coercion and Dubious Consent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke had cornered Hope and Landon in the Triad’s warehouse and tied Landon back to the chair after searching his pockets and finding the final artifact.</p><p>“Tell you what, little brother, I won’t throw this in the pit if you let me have some time with your little girlfriend.” Clarke says.</p><p>“No.” Landon replied but Hope kissed Clarke in front of him.</p><p>“Please just let us go with the artifact.” She said, after breaking the kiss.</p><p>“Your girlfriend knows what’s up. So, sweetheart, what has my little brother done? Has he ever been inside you or am I going to spoil you for him?” Clarke asks</p><p>“He has.” Hope responded</p><p>“So why don’t you give me a play by play? What has my little brother gotten from you, hmm? Hope, be honest.” Clarke asks</p><p>“He’s came inside both my cunt and mouth. I also jacked him off a couple times.” Hope replies</p><p>“And you, little brother? What have you done for her? She’s gorgeous, surely you worship her in the bedroom. Get undressed, Hope and sit in Abraham Lincoln’s chair with your legs spend wide.” Clarke says and Hope disrobes herself and sits in the chair, legs spend wide so you could see her bare cunt.</p><p>“No answer, hmm?” He says to Landon as Landon says silent.</p><p>“Hope, what has my little brother done to you?” Clarke asks</p><p>“Eaten me out and slipped a few fingers into my cunt. Sucked on my tits.” She replies.</p><p>“That’s a girl. Does he make you cum, sweetheart?” Clarke asks</p><p>“Yes. Most of the time.” Hope replies.</p><p>“You’re so hot.” Clarke whispers before kissing her and rubbing his clothed body against her naked one.</p><p>He grabs on her breasts as he does so. He breaks the kiss and she moans involuntary as he does so. She isn’t supposed to enjoying this, this is just a means to an end.</p><p>Landon is sat so he can see just what’s going on, and he feels himself growing involuntary hard. His hands are taped to the chair, alongside his legs, so he can’t do anything about it.</p><p>“Free his arms.” Hope moans out.</p><p>“Oh. So he can jack himself off as he watches you enjoy the better brother?” Clarke whispers and Hope involuntary nods.</p><p>“Fine. Little brother, you can watch as I make your girlfriend cum again and again.” He says, undoing the tape holding his arms down.</p><p>“How does her cunt taste, little brother?” Clarke asks and Landon wills himself to stay silent.</p><p>“Guess I will just have to find out for myself.” He says before his head goes in between Hope’s legs and starts lapping at her clit, causing her to whine and whimper.</p><p>She doesn’t want to betray her boyfriend, but what Agent Clarke is doing to her feels really really good. He’s not fumbling around like Landon did the only time he’s done this.</p><p>So when her release hits her and her cunt trembles, she lets out a loud moan, almost a scream.</p><p>“Ahh.” Clarke says as he departs from her clit and takes in her juices into his mouth.</p><p>“Heavenly. Little brother, how good is she at sucking cock?” Clarke asks and Landon still doesn’t reply even though he is now fully hard at watching her reach a release.</p><p>Clarke then undoes his pants and they fall down to the floor as he lines up his cock to her mouth.</p><p>“Suck me off, Hope.” Clarke demands as Hope takes his cock in and starts moving her head up and down it. </p><p>She resisted the urge to bite on it.</p><p>“Ahh...fuck...” Clarke moans as Hope goes on with her movements, Clarke thrusting slowly in and out of her mouth.</p><p>“I’m going to cum soon, Sweetheart. And when I do, you’re going to go over to my little brother and give him a kiss full of my cum. You understand? Oh, and you might want to relieve him of his pants while you’re over there.” Clarke says as he rocks himself in and out of her mouth.</p><p>“Sweetheart...” he moans out as he fills Hope’s mouth full of cum. He lets her off the chair and she goes over to kiss Landon.</p><p>Landon doesn’t open his mouth but she does, leaving a load of cum over his lips. She reaches down to unbutton his jeans, slides down his boxers, and touches him a little. Landon reaches up to his mouth to wipe away Clarke’s cum from his mouth.</p><p>“Now, now, Hope. Don’t be naughty.” Clarke says as he’s seated on the chair, now bare from the hips down, his erect cock apparent.</p><p>“You’re going come over here and ride my cock while my little brother watches.” Clarke says and Hope goes over to straddle him, her legs around him, facing towards Clarke.</p><p>“No. The other way, so my little brother can see exactly what we’re doing. Every time my cock moves in and out of your cunt.” Clarke says as he moves her legs around him, so she’s facing Landon.</p><p>He then plunges her cock inside her, grasping her hair as he does so. He’s not gentle or slow like Landon usually is, he’s hard and fast. She wills herself not to enjoy it but her body doesn’t listen. Soon, she’s moaning alongside with him, as he roughly moves his cock in and out of her time and time again.</p><p>“You feel so good, sweetheart. I can see why you’ve captured my little brother’s heart.” He whispers as he slips one of his hands away from her hair and down towards her cunt before it captures her clit.</p><p>She moans, coming around him.</p><p>“That’s not why!” Landon shouts, trying to will himself not to cum.</p><p>“I’m so close to cumming inside her cunt, little brother.” Clarke says, upping the pace of the thrusts until they’re erratic.</p><p>With one final moan, he cums inside her twice, leaving two loads inside before raising her off him. Despite all her will, she comes again too. She’s dripping from his cum, some of it running down her leg as she keeps her face still. She wants to sob. Landon’s cock doesn’t listen to his mind and he comes shortly after Clarke does, ruining his shirt.</p><p>“As promised, the artifact.” He says after he has redressed himself and gives it to her.</p><p>He leaves and she drops to the floor, sobbing.</p><p>Eventually she breaks the tape holding Landon to the chair.</p><p>He rushes toward her, cradling her in his arms as she sobs.</p><p>“I didn’t want...” she whispers</p><p>“I know, Hope, I know.” He whispers back.</p><p>“I love you.” comes out in a whisper from Hope.</p><p>“I love you too.” Landon whispers back.</p><p>Hope then whispers a spell and makes Clarke’s cum disappear from her legs and cunt and Landon’s jacket. Landon breaks his embrace in order to get her her clothes and then she dresses herself. He does up his jeans after sliding up his boxers.</p><p>“Can you do that spell again?” Landon asks and she does, his cum disappearing from his shirt.</p><p>They leave and end up in her bed.</p><p>“I just need to forget.” She whispers as she captures his mouth in a kiss and her hands fly down to his jeans.<br/>
<br/>
He stops her.</p><p>“Not now, Hope. You haven't worked though the trauma and I don’t want to take advantage of you.” He whispers as he takes her into his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>